2-(2-Hydroxy-2-propyl)-1-methyl-5-nitroimidazole is a known compound useful for the treatment of trichomoniasis and amoebiasis in human. The subject compound and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,579. The preparation described therein, however, is protracted and therefore inefficient for the production of 2-(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)-1-methyl-5-nitroimidazole in large amounts for commercial use. In accordance with the present invention, a method has been found for the preparation of 2-(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)-1-methyl-5-nitroimidazole which is both efficient and suitable for commercial production.